Jarabe de arce
by danyzza
Summary: Disfrutar juntos después de tanto tiempo sin verse, podía ser mejor con un poco de jarabe de arce.


Hola: soy nueva en esta página, y como pueden ver este es mi primer fic y es explícito. Espero que guste y comenten para saber que les pareció, y así seguir publicando más.

Hetalia no me pertenece, sino que es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo la historia es mía.

Advertencias: Sexo explícito, incesto, tal vez algo ooc.

Jarabe de arce.

El jarabe de arce fue derramado sobre el cuerpo contrario; desde el pecho se deslizó lentamente hasta el ombligo, Alfred comenzó a tomar desde ahí el jarabe para subir por el dulce recorrido que este hacía, lamiendo y a veces succionando, dejando pequeñas marcas rosáceas que para el siguiente día serían bastante notorias. Fue acercándose poco a poco hacia los pequeños botones rosados, yendo de uno al otro, mordisquéandolos y lamiendo la sustancia.

\- Alfie... nngg.. – susurró el contrario mientras se retorcía de placer.

Pronto su torso se vio limpio de ese líquido, para así volver a besarse, sus leguas enredadas a ratos y sus dientes chocando entre sí a otros, en un beso bastante pasional y rabioso, y no era para menos, llevaban 3 meses sin verse.

El otro rubio vertió un poco de la miel sobre el cuello, para proceder a succionar, poniendo especial atención en los puntos débiles de su amante. No duró mucho en su trabajo, cuando fue sorprendido al ser lanzado contra el colchón. Estados Unidos decidió que era suficiente rodeo y ya era hora de la acción, su erección dolía y necesitaba liberarse rápidamente de la presión en sus bolas.

\- ¿Lubricante? - logró preguntar. Por muy caliente que estuviera no iba a dañar a la persona que más amaba, necesitaba prepararlo como correspondía, después de todo era un largo tiempo sin nada de acción.

\- Umm... lo siento Al. Creo que quedó en el departamento en Quebec.

Gruñó en respuesta. No es que estuviera molesto con su hermano. Para nada. Pero no podía estirarlo lo suficiente sin causarle daño y dolor, y el odiaba ver lágrimas en el rostro de Matty.

\- Umm.. ¿po- podrías usar esto? - le puso delante de los ojos el frasquito de jarabe de arce.

\- Mejor que nada – murmuró.

Derramando una gran cantidad del dulce sobre sus dedos, se acercó a su hermano para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Empujó el primero y comenzó un suave mete y saca, mientras miraba la cara del menor que se contraía entre una mezcla de excitación e incomodidad. ¡Dios! Cómo amaba verle sonrojado y jadeando!

Metiendo un segundo dedo, continuó con el vaivén, esperando el momento que dejara de ser incómodo para Matthew. Lo bueno de ser amantes y hermanos gemelos, es que esas señales eran leídas con bastante facilidad para ellos dos, desde la primera vez había sido así; al principio se habían asustado, pero con el tiempo entendieron que era algo natural entre ellos y aprendieron a disfrutar y sacarle el máximo provecho.

Cuando notó que todo iba bien, comenzó con el movimiento de tijera, mientras buscaba la próstata – lo cual era solo una manera simplemente de torturar a su hermano ya que sabía perfectamente en qué punto se encontraba, aún así prefería solamente rozar la zona hasta que el ojilila comenzaba a suplicar y pedir por más – tocando suavemente por la zona, en una suave fricción, Canadá se apoyó en sus codos para mirar molesto a su hermano, sabiendo que solo jugaba con él.

\- Lo siento Matty, el jarabe es complicado como lubricante.

La mirada del canadiense sobre el gringo fue bastante dura, hasta que el de ojos lilas sintió como algo en su interior se removía violentamente, haciéndole jadear y perder el aliento. Alfred había dejado definitivamente las bromas pesadas para pasar a la acción.

Le gustaba el juego, el preámbulo y ver la cara entre molesta y sonrojada del chico era excitante, pero bastaba de preámbulo, él necesitaba urgente ya estar unido con su novio.

Un tercer dedo se unió a los otros simulando penetraciones, cada vez más fácil entrar y salir; al parecer el líquido ámbar utilizado era muy bueno como lubricante. Debía recordarlo para futuros días, y a demás era delicioso y quitaba el hambre. ¡Vaya!, podía de darle más de un uso a la vez.

\- Alf, solo ha-zlo ya...

No fue necesario que se lo pidieran nuevamente para comenzar de inmediato a introducirse, lentamente esperando que su hermano se acostumbrara poco a poco a su tamaño; después de todo había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez.

A sintió que Matthew se relajó, comenzó a moverse en un vaivén suave, tomando los labios de su hermano en un apasionado beso, mientras sus cuerpos se perlaban de sudor y la intensidad poco a poco iba siendo más rápida, golpeando aquél dulce punto en el interior de Canadá.

\- Más... Alfie, más... fuerte – articuló.

\- Como ordenes.

Se separó de su hermano para acomodar una de las piernas por sobre su hombro, dando así con un ángulo mucho más placentero y cómodo.

Pronto el vaivén se volvió descontrolado, duro y frenético. Ambos estaban cerca, por lo que con un par de estocadas más, Matthew fue el primero en venirse, apretando su interior y el miembro de su hermano, haciéndolo placentero para el mayor que llegó a su orgasmo en ese instante.

La ducha fue un poco dificultosa, y entre risas. Sacar el jarabe de sus cuerpos fue bastante difícil, ya que la empalagosa sustancia parecía pegada en sus cuerpo y ni con los paños exfoliantes se iba toda de sus cuerpos de manera fácil.

La cama pronto les recibió a ambos para dormir.


End file.
